User blog:Aminor1827/Magic World-Angelic Guard Deck
This was a potential Magic World Deck that I thought of to counteract the 72 Pillars Demons. I just thought it up real quick and it focuses on regen and using effects by paying life. THis is by no way balanced and I made it up on a whim Heavenly Serenade Deck "Just like a prayer, I'll take you there and It's like a dream. Luminize! Heavenly Serenade! Invigorating Throne, Dmwi Size 0 4000/1/2000 Angelic Guard x 2 Dominion Messenger, Ssol Size 0 3000/3/3000 Angelic Guard x 2 Cherub Fanfare, Fren SIze 1 3000/1/3000 Angelic Guard x4 When this card attacks you can draw one card. Divinity, Saint Mikhail Isen Size 1 3000/2/5000 Angelic Guard x 4 CC Discard one card from your hand At the beginning of your final phase gain +1 life! Choir Seraph, Angi Size 1 6000/1/3000 Angelic Guard x 2 Penetrate Holy Servant, Yrid Size 1 2000/2/2000 Angelic Guard x 4 When this card is on the field you can reduce the size of a size 3 monster to size 1. Winged One, Kris Size 1 5000/1/4000 Angelic Guard x 2 Double Attack Feathered Singer, Adelaide Size 3 1000/1/1000 x 2 cc 1 gauge When this card is destroyed you gain health equal to the critical of the monster who destroyed this card. Unnamed Archangel of High Order Size 3 7000/1/7000 Angelic Guard x 2 CC Pay 3 gauge & Place 6 Angelic Guard Cards from the DZ into the soul of this card This card has the same critical as the amount of cards in it’s soul. When you remove a card from the soul of this card you must lose 1 life! Soulguard Daily Prayer Spell Angelic Guard/Recovery CC Pay 3 gauge and put the top card of your deck into this card’s soul x 4 At the end of your turn put the top card of your deck into the soul of this card. At the beginning of your turn you can place any number of cards from the soul of this card into the drop zone and gain +1 life for each card you discarded. When the soul of this card reaches zero immediately destroy it. Sacrifice for Water Spell Angelic Guard/Charge x 4 CC Pay 2 life Place the top 3 cards of your deck into your gauge. Angel Feather Spell Angelic Guard/Summon x 2 CC Place one Angel Guard card from your hand into the drop zone and 1 gauge Counter Call one angel guard from your hand anywhere on your field and gain 1 life. Taken by an Angel Spell Angelic Guard/Destruction x 4 Pay 1 life and destroy a size 1 or less monster on the field. Pay 2 life and destroy a size 2 monster or a spell on the field. Pay 3 life and destroy a size 3 monster or item on the field. Magic Arts of Defense Spell Magic Power/Defense x 4 You may only cast on your opponents turn. Counter Nullify your opponent's attack if it was not the first attack of their turn. Blade of the Cleric, Patrick Item 6000/1 Angelic Guard/Sword x 2 Rest this card and give +1 life to any player (including yourself!) Shield of the Priest, David Item 0/0 x 2 Angelic Guard/Sheild You may pay 1 life and 1 gauge to nullify an attack towards you. Angel’s Gamble Impact Angelic Guard x 4 3 gauge Take up to 10 points of damage from yourself. Your opponent takes the same amount of damage -1. Example you take 4 damage and they take 3. Category:Blog posts